San Mungo Planta Cuarta
by Crysania M
Summary: ¿No has hablado de tus padres a tus amigos, Neville?


El nudo en su estómago se cerraba cada vez más. Miró con pesadumbre su desayuno, intacto ante él, sobre la mesa. Era incapaz de tragar nada. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Siempre, cada vez. Se sentía a punto de vomitar.

.- ¡Haz el favor de darte prisa!

Puede que _mareado _fuese la palabra, porque todo daba vueltas. Se sintió tentado de volver a la cama y hacerse el enfermo, esconderse debajo de las mantas. Volver a su calor protector, como un crío. Ocultarse allí de las pesadillas que encontraba al despertar.

Su abuela ya llevaba uno de esos extraños sombreros a los que llegabas a acostumbrarte y se había colgado un bolso en el que podrían caber la mitad de sus pertenencias. Él ni siquiera se había vestido. Se levantó y fue a su dormitorio. La noche anterior había dejado la ropa preparada; ya sabía que de lo contrario pasaría horas ante el armario abierto con la mirada extraviada observando jerséis y pantalones, hasta que su abuela llegase gritando y escogiera por él algo al azar.

.- ¿Estás ya vestido?

No respondió. Se entretuvo poniéndose las botas y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Cuando salió, su abuela taconeaba nerviosa junto a la puerta.

.- ¿A eso le llamas tú peinarse? Anda, coge el abrigo.

En la calle hacía frío, pero él no sentía demasiado de nada de lo que sucedía fuera de él. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, si bien era una sensación ya conocida. Su abuela parloteaba sobre el tráfico muggle, sus exámenes y algo sobre tratar de sonreír un poco. Se dejaba llevar, como si alguien más capaz caminara por él asegurándose de que no sufriera un desafortunado tropiezo que le impidiera llegar a su destino.

.- Cogeremos el metro.

En cada ocasión la misma absurda rutina, los mismos pasos que seguían como un ritual. Su abuela diciendo "Cogeremos el metro" como si no cogieran el metro todas y cada una de las malditas veces. Y él asentía dócilmente con la cabeza, porque sólo escuchaba a medias. Después sacaban sus billetes en la taquilla y lo metían en esas máquinas, y automáticamente él lo tiraba aunque una y otra vez su abuela

.- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no debes tirar el billete hasta que no salgamos a la calle!

se enfadara con él por quebrantar por enésima vez esa norma muggle que no entendía bien.

Después entraban en el tren, un tren mucho más incómodo, sucio y abarrotado que el Expreso de Hogwarts, y que lo ponía, si cabe, de peor humor. Algún tipo de convención social preestablecida indicaba que alguien siempre le cedía el asiento a su abuela aunque al mismo tiempo señalaran con sorna su abrigo o su sombrero. Él solía ir de pie, frente a ella, mirando por el túnel y dejando vagar la mente por aquella negrura que pasaba tan veloz frente a él. Era lo único que le gustaba del metro.

Cuando llegaban a su parada, su abuela solía bajar empujando a cualquiera que estuviera delante de ella, y ése día no sería una excepción.

Neville baja detrás, demasiado habituado ya para avergonzarse.

Las escaleras para salir del subterráneo cansaban un poco a la mujer, así que reclamaba su brazo. Él lo extiende, ése día y todos.

Porque ése día es como todos.

Y ese día el aire helado tuvo el don de despejarlo, de quitarle el sopor que suele quedarle tras los trayectos en metro. Caminaron por calles amplias donde fueron casi arrollados por quienes hacían sus compras navideñas de última hora, y Neville rezó por perderse entre ellos. Más calles, esta vez algo más angostas, y por fin unos grandes almacenes o algo parecido, destartalados, prácticamente en ruinas y que parecías llevar abandonados más de diez años.

"Purge y Dowse, S.A"

Y la familiar sensación de las piernas que no pueden sostener el peso de algo más que el cuerpo ya estaba ahí, puntual. El enorme edificio de ladrillo se alzaba ante él y los maniquíes antiguos lo miraban desde el escaparate dándole una bienvenida que desde luego Neville no le había pedido a nadie.

Su abuela se acercó al cristal y susurró, asegurándose de que nadie miraba pudiendo tomarla por loca.

.- Buenos días. Somos parientes de Frank y Alice Longbottom.

Así que, con un imperceptible gesto para el ojo ignorante, aquella espantosa muñeca los invitó a pasar.

El impecable Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas siempre bullía de actividad. Y la Navidad era una época en la que todo el mundo se veía en la obligación de visitar a esas personas que no recordaba durante el resto del año. En recepción registraron sus nombres y su abuela tiró de él hasta el ascensor.

La opción de Neville fue contemplar el suelo hasta que las puertas se abrieron y él volvió a saber lo que era sentir como el corazón se para.

**PLANTA CUARTA**

**Daños provocados por hechizos**

Su abuela avanzaba por los pasillos con una entereza tal que era capaz de desarmarlo. Neville no podía creer que fuera la misma mujer a la que recordaba haber escuchado llorar sin consuelo noche tras noche cuando no era más que un crío en los meses que siguieron al ingreso de sus padres en San Mungo.

El pasillo le pareció insoportablemente corto. Tanto que pronto estuvieron en aquella sala que alimentaba tantos de sus terrores, tantas de sus ensoñaciones de venganza.

Y de nuevo ese deseo brutal, cegador, de arrasar con todo a su paso, de coger todo lo que allí había y romperlo, estrellarlo contra el suelo. De sacudir a esa gente y sanarlos a base se gritos y golpes.

Empezando por ellos…

… que yacían juntos en dos camas, al fondo de la enorme habitación. Siempre juntos. A pesar de que no se reconocían, siempre estaban juntos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y como siempre se arrepintió de su reticencia.

Su madre era casi etérea. Porque ya nada podía hacerle daño e irradiaba una paz que Neville sentía cuando estaba con ella. Aquella mirada extraviada lo taladraba del mismo modo en que los ojos de Frank se clavaban en él y no lo abandonaban durante semanas.

.- Hola mamá… hola papá…

Se sentó junto a sus padres y se limitó a mirarlos, como solía hacer. A veces se permitía llorar en silencio delante de ellos, porque a ellos no les importaba. Solo de vez en cuando su madre le acariciaba o enjugaba con torpeza sus lágrimas, más como si fuera un recuerdo de algo que solía hacer que porque supiera que se encontraba mal.

Entonces su abuela decía "Vamos, Neville, cariño, cuéntales algo a tus padres. Cuéntales como te va en Hogwarts. Diles…", y le obligaba a hablar y a imitarla en su incesante charla. Y él se sentía como si hablase con el maniquí del escaparate, y sólo quería que le dejaran en paz, salir corriendo de aquel lugar y esconderse debajo de las mantas. Volver a su calor protector, como un crío. Ocultarse allí de la pesadilla que había encontrado al despertar.

Pero aquél día de Navidad escuchó su nombre y salió de su ensoñación. Y la pesadilla era más real que nunca.

.- ¡Neville!

No.

.- ¡Somos nosotros!

No, no, no.

Y Neville miró al suelo. Y su abuela se levantó. Y el miró a sus padres y se sintió mal. Mal por él, mal por ellos. Porque _no tenía derecho_ a no gritar que ésos eran sus padres con orgullo. Pero no podía. No era capaz. Y mientras los demás se embarcaban en una conversación absurda sobre quién conocía a quién y desde cuando, trató de pedir perdón a sus padres con una mirada que no entenderían.

.- ¿Ése de ahí es tu padre?

No, miradas de compasión no.

.- ¿No has hablado de tus padres a tus amigos, Neville?

Y más miradas, más reproches y más vergüenza. Más dolor y más esfuerzo para tragar las lágrimas. Y sus padres no se merecen eso, y él lo sabe. Pero su abuela se lo cuenta a sus amigos y ya todo da igual, porque su madre se levanta y le pone en la mano un envoltorio de Droobles. Y él los mira, como retándolos, "reíros si tenéis cojones". Pero allí nadie tiene ganas de reírse y ellos se van.

Y Neville guarda el envoltorio, otro más, en su bolsillo.

Como dice su abuela, ya le debe de haber dado suficientes para empapelar la habitación.

Pero es todo lo que tiene.


End file.
